Prior art financial management data processing systems are typically first utilized when a client delivers funds to invest. For example, the securities brokerage-cash management system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,442, while monitoring and controlling a wide range of investments, is concerned solely with a data processing system whose action is initiated when an investor directs funds to the cash management system.
The present invention, besides operating in a manner totally distinct from the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,442, uniquely combines data processing activities that are not normally associated with each other. More specifically, the present invention monitors business orders from participating clients. In addition, the system monitors each client's performance over time based upon predetermined criteria in order to determine the client's vested interest in funds deposited into client "vesting" and "credit" accounts.
The monitored business order data is stored on disk in specially formatted client account files. In addition a unique vesting account file is stored which includes summary data encompassing all the client files.
For clients who exceed the predetermined criteria, the data processing system keeps track of incrementally rising vesting rights and other benefits each participating client receives with respect to each account. Upon meeting the predetermined criteria, 100% of the funds in the "vesting" account can become the property of the client. The "vesting" account also carries with it check writing and undersale privileges.
In addition, for clients who exceed a predetermined level of goods purchased over time, a "credit" account is set up which carries both a life insurance benefit and an incrementally rising line of credit. With respect to the line of credit, if a client's line of credit exceeds a client loan request, the loan is granted and loan processing papers are automatically generated by the system.
The vesting rights associated with these accounts accrue automatically without any action required by the client other than the continuation of normal business transactions. The data processing system's ability to track these and many other conditions is enhanced by the specially designed file formats and a unique set of control status words which control software flow and which are utilized to visually flag important statuses.